i wanna a kiss in the dark
by Mistik Magik
Summary: una noche ed se escabulle para ver dormir a su hermano, como muchas otras...edXal mi primer elricest yo solita y mi primer song fic review onegai


MUAJAJAJAJAAJAJ! Para aquellos que no creyeron que fuese capaz de escribir un elricest, para mis hermanas yaoistas . y para todo akel q se digne a leer esta cursileria XD

_**Kiss in the dark - Okui Masami**_

_**Anime:Hagane no renkinjinsushi**_

_**Ed's POV**_

_**PG 13**_

Era de noche, como siempre me habia colado en su habitación, simplemente a contemplarlo.

Lo amaba, lo adoraba, lo deseaba. Sin embargo, el habia sufrido mucho por mi culpa.

_haruka tooku ni ukanderu daremo furerarenai tozasareta basho_

_yokubou no hate okashita tsumi wasurerarete mo..._

_(Flotando a la distancia está el lugar cerrado al cual nadie puede llegar_

_Aun si el pecado cometido al final del deseo fuera olvidado...)_

¿tengo entoces, derecho ,siquiera, a tocarlo?¿ a amarlo? ¿ a desearlo con la pasion que desde hace tiempo he guardado?...y si…?...si al final de todo, lo mejor, fuese olvidar, seguir adelante, arriesgarse, como cada vez que puse mi vida en peligro solo por intentar corregir un estupido error? Me acerco simplemente para contemplarte…

La luz de la luna que pasa a traves de la ventana hace ver aun mas hermoso tu rostro, si eso es posible.

_kanashii kodoku ni obieta_

_ikiba no nai tamashii no sakebi ga watashi o yonda_

_sono ashimoto o terashidasu tsuki no hikari mo ano taiyou mo_

_atokata mo naku kowashite mo ii? yasashiku kiss o shite_

_(Asustado por la triste soledad._

_El grito de un alma que no tiene donde ir me llama_

_La luz de la Luna y el Sol que brilla en nuestros pasos..._

_¿Está bien si los destruyo sin dejar pista? Besame gentilmente)_

mi deseo , esta noche –aun desconosco el motivo- es mas fuerte hoy que cualquier otra noche, no puedo evitar acercarme cada vez mas tu rostro, solo con las intenciones de contemplarlo.

Ya no importaba nada mas, lo habia dado todo lo que tenia por el. El era lo unico que quedaba, lo unico que existia y lo unico que me mantenía con vida.

-niisan- me llamas, te he despertado sin querer, mas ese sonrojo en tus mejillas me implora que no me valla.

-Aru…-acaricio tu cara suavemente, implorándote, la mirada que me diriges , es mas que una simple respuesta para mi.

_nanika o te ni ireru tame ni mamoru tame ni_

_koko e michibikareru sorezore no deai no hate ni wa_

_(Para obtener algo y protegerlo_

_Al final de cada encuentro, fui guiado hasta aquí)_

es la llave de la felicidad lo que me das justo ahora, el roce de tus labios con los mios, mientras tus manos recorren inocentemente mi cuerpo necesitado de tus caricias.

_I wanna kiss in the dark tsuyoku hakanai_

_kuchibiru ni kokoro madowasarete mo_

_hikikaesu koto no dekinai REERU (1) wa mou_

_anata o kizutsukeru you ni_

_ashita (2) e hashiritsudzukeru_

_(Quiero un beso en la oscuridad, aun si_

_Mi corazón se estravia por tus besos momentaneos_

_Estos rieles que solo van hacia adelante, ya están corriendo hacia el mañana_

_Como si fuera a herirte)_

esos labios llenos de lujuria, unos labios que desconocia, ahora me besan, como si fuese lo unico que importase. En un juego infrenable de lenguas…eres tan preciado para mi…

comienzo a besar suavemente tu cuello, como si la vida se me fuera en ello, y es que eso es precisamente lo que ocurre…

no quiero que me odies…ahora solo…simplemente…

_dareka o nikumi tagai ni kizu o nameatta mama ikite goran_

_nani mo nozomazu toumei (3) na mono watashi o kurushimeru_

_(Trata de vivir con una relacion amor-odio_

_Estoy siendo atormentada por una figura que no desea nada)_

ai shiteru….aru…

watashi mo aisehiteru niisan…

te beso ahora, con furia, con temor a lastimarte…perdona, pero ya no puedo detenerme.

_fumikonda kono FIIRUDO(4) mamoru tame ni_

_watashi wa koko ni iru sono toki (5) o zutto matte ita_

_I wanna kiss in the dark moroku utsukushii_

_shisen ni hi o tsukeraresou ni natte mo_

_hikikaesu koto no dekinai REERU wa mou subete o kizutsukeru you ni_

_watashi e hashiritsudzukeru_

_(Siempre estuve esperando el momento cuando estuviera aquí_

_Para proteger este territorio al cual he llegado_

_Quiero un beso en la oscuridad, aun si_

_Tu fragil mirada pareciera que se encendiera en fuego_

_Estos rieles que solo van hacia adelante, ya están corriendo hacia mi_

_Como si fueran a herir todo)_

te detienes de imprevisto, te miro... muestras temor, duda ¿esta acaso mal lo que hacemos?

¿esta mal que te ame con locura como siempre lo he hecho?

-sigue…-suspiras mientras que tus manos, suavemente empujan mi cabeza hasta tu abdomen. Tu expresión cambia inesperadamente.

En tu mirada brilla un fuego que nunca antes vi en ti, eso me atrae aun mas.

Si lo notas, ya no soy yo quien domina la situación.

_Kiss in the dark_

_Never, you can go outside_

_kiss o shite ageru semete saigo ni_

_hikikaesu koto no dekinai REERU wa mou subete o kizutsukeru you ni_

_ashita e hashiritsudzukeru_

_(Beso en la oscuridad_

_Nunca, podras salir hacia afuera_

_Finalmente, al terminar, lo unico que puedo hacer es darte un beso_

_Estos rieles que solo van hacia adelante, ya están corriendo hacia el mañana_

_Como si fueran a herir todo)_

envueltos ya en un frenético y delicioso forcejeo, cubiertos de sudor, suspiros y gritos.

Terminamos, sin decir palabra alguna. Aun siento tu respiración cansada y rápida sobre mi pecho.

Tu cara se voltea hacia a mi. Un beso.

Un beso en la oscuridad. Ese es el principio y el final de esta noche…¿no es así?

_I wanna kiss in the dark kanawanai yume_

_REERU mo sou hontou wa kono te no naka e_

_subete ga hashiritsudzukeru_

_(Quiero un beso en la oscuridad - sueño sin cumplir_

_Aun mi destino, si, todo es_

_Verdaderamente corriendo hacia mis manos)_

sin embargo…¿nada de esto fue real, no? Me despierto , una vez mas, agitado, soñando contigo… sin embargo te encuentras aun tan lejos…

me extiendo sobre mi cama solo para contemplar mis estudios y papeles, todo con un único objetivo verdadero….

Tu...

Creditos a mi hermana krola saizuki x pasarme la cancion XD y a mi tia liika tomoda x haberla traducido .

Nos leemos ;-)

**Mistik Magik ©**


End file.
